


In Which Holt and Kevin Cuddle

by mystery_deer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but really just comfort, feeling comfortable and safe around your s/o?, now that's the gay agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_deer/pseuds/mystery_deer
Summary: "we know holt sleeps in a particular position but what are some times where he threw that out the window and slept cuddling kevin" - AnonAnd then I did this.





	1. Especially Heinous

“I apologize again for Officer Mckinley’s tactless conduct this evening.” Kevin paused momentarily before continuing rubbing his hands together. They lay together in the silence for a moment. 

“It wasn’t your fault so your apology is unnecessary.” Kevin said softly, turning to face him. “I informed him of the rule, you informed him of the rule. The rule was disregarded and broken.” Raymond thought of Kevin’s face, shock and horror. He clenched his fist as he replayed the wretched scene.

He was standing across the room and had happened to turn and look, to see Kevin’s expression and race over too late to stop anything. He wanted to go back in time and be quicker, be smarter, be better-

“Raymond.” And just like that he was brought back to reality. Back to Kevin laying beside him, his hands now placed firmly on his stomach, laced together.  
“Yes?”  
“Would it be alright if for tonight we break another rule and sleep in a more...intimate manner?”  
Raymond raised an eyebrow, unable to help himself. “What would you have us do? Hold hands?”

“More intimate than that.”  
“More-!?” Raymond sputtered. If he were not already in the most relaxed position possible he would need to sit down. “What could be a more intimate sleeping position?”

“I wish for you to lay against me with your arm draped over my body.”  
“Are you...you want to spoon?” Kevin sneered and Raymond smiled slightly despite the shock of the situation. 

“If you wish to use slang then yes.” Raymond opened his mouth to protest and restate the many pros of their usual sleeping styles. But then he remembered flashes of Kevin’s face, radiating pain and disgust as he shook in his sleep so hard it’d woken them both up. His chest hurt at the memory.

“....That would be acceptable.”   
“Thank you.” Kevin said, turning away from Raymond and waiting as the other man unsurely arranged himself behind him.   
“You’re welcome.” 

That morning Raymond found his hand being held in his husband’s and he couldn’t help but smile. Even the sunlight was a peaceful airy yellow.


	2. My orange is beginning to rot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has a nightmare about the safe house

Kevin ran as fast as he could from the house after getting the feeling that Raymond was out there, in danger. He was in danger and he needed to find him. 

Time was running out.  
“You know what really causes an orange to go bad?”

He raced through the streets of the empty city, crying out his husband’s name and hoping to God that he would be alright. That he’d get there in time. 

The roads were winding and confusing and his heart pounded in his chest, he was lost and on the brink of being ill but he wouldn’t give up. He couldn’t   
livewithouthim   
give up.

He found them back at the house,a grotesque mix of his home and the safehouse. He was in the living room and they were as well. Raymond was on his knees with a gun to his  
With a  
Withaguntohis?

The bearded man holding it to him grinned, Kevin was glued to the spot. Every fiber of his being was wracked with terror and grief, a genetic bone-deep hopelessness.   
Raymond looked up at him, eyes wet with tears.  
“Have you seen what a bullet does to a-”  
___________

Kevin’s scream was full of a thick, obtrusive terror that felt like bile as it tore out of his throat. Raymond wrapped his arms around the other man completely, less in a loving embrace and more of a reflective restraint. 

It was not an optimal time to do so however and Kevin, everything inside of him racing, nearly punched him squarely in the jaw. 

When they realized this, Kevin jumped back with a dismayed “Oh!” and Raymond released his hold on him, putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. 

Younearlypunchedhimyounearlyhurthimyounearlyhurtyourraymond.   
“Kevin?”  
Youcouldhavehurthimyouweregoingtoyouweregoingtopunchimyou’rescum.  
“Kevin, take deep breathes with me. You’re alright.”  
You’reanawfulpersonamonsteryoualmostphysciallyattackedyourhusband.  
“One...two....you’re doing just fine...that’s it...”  
Youbastardyouvilewretchedcreatureyouweregoingtopunchtheloveofyourlife.

Kevin gasped for air, finally able to breathe as the weight on his chest lifted just a bit.   
“I apologize!”   
“For?”  
“I nearly-” Raymond held up his finger, wagging it. Kevin regarded it with confusion. His confusion only worsened with the odd sound he made. “...explain?”  
“It is a sign for ‘please be quiet’ that Peralta showed me a while ago.”  
“Oh.”  
“It has a disrespectful air, forgive me. I was thinking off the cuff.”  
“I forgive you.”  
“Thank you. You have no need to apologize for your reaction. You were just awakened violently from what I assume was a nightmare.”

Kevin blinked then flinched, the memories of that vision flooding back in unhelpful, fearmongering bursts. “Yes, I would still like to apologize however.”

Raymond nodded and sat up straight. “If you must.”  
“I apologize.”  
“Apology accepted.” 

Having cleared the air they both relaxed a bit, Kevin falling back down onto his pillow and staring at Raymond’s torso area. He would look up at his eyes if he couldn’t feel them boring holes into him. 

“Would you like to talk about it?”  
“...Not at the moment.” He closed his eyes, trying to get back into the rhythm of sleep. 

He was completely unprepared for Raymond suddenly wrapping him in an embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” Raymond said, holding him close.  
Kevin sighed softly, unendingly fond of his Raymond. He kissed him on the top of his head, receiving an indignant sputter in return. 

“Kevin!”  
“Yes, Dear?”   
“...Now that’s just not fair.” 

The kiss they shared was passionate and slow, loving. Kevin’s heart began to ache again, this time due to love.


	3. Is it hot in here or is it just the fever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holt-Cozner household is sick.

Kevin awoke to a headache centralized to the left of him, and also a migraine. He closed his eyes as his husband tossed and turned, moaning in his sleep due to a particularly nasty virus that had knocked him out of commission for the better part of a week now.

“Kevin.”  
“Oh, awake?” Kevin asked, moving his hand to place on top of Raymond’s infernal, gigantic, loud mouth.

“Did you catch my ill- Kevin please remo- did you catch my illness?” Raymond batted away his husband’s hand, speaking in a lower volume.   
Kevin felt a burst of love for the man, even though he was still speaking.   
He wished he lived in a vacuum. He wished desperately to be gently placed between the stars.  
“Yes.”

“Oh dear.” Raymond’s normally smooth voice was unbearably stuffy and at all hours he could be heard sniffing. 

“Use a tissue, Dear.” Kevin had pleaded a day or so ago, thrusting a box of them towards him. Raymond had looked up from the television he was squinting at and scowled.  
“No.”  
“....May I ask why?”   
“My nose hurts.”  
“....Raymond.”   
“It hurts.”

Kevin sighed heavily and attempted to lay completely still as he felt a weight to the left of him lift as Raymond got up and went to the windows, closing the drapes. The resulting cool darkness did wonders for easing the overpowering, horrific, throbbing pain into only a terrible, ghastly pulsing pain. Which was...an improvement.

“Can I do anything else for you?” Raymond asked, speaking so softly he was barely audible which also did wonders for the pain.  
“No.” Kevin mouthed, almost making the fatal mistake of actually shaking his head on muscle memory. “Please, let’s just...be.”

Raymond nodded and lay down next to his husband again, wincing at remembering the first stages of his own sickness. It had been nauseating, the pain and there seemed no respite from it. He couldn’t stand the precinct’s lights or the noise of the outdoors and he did little more than lay and press his head into the softest pillows they had and groan. And Kevin had tended carefully to him the entire time. 

“I’ve closed all the windows and threatened the neighbours with bodily harm if they continue mowing their lawn so I don’t foresee any more noise disturbing you.”

“I have selected the softest pillows in the house so that the sturdy neck support doesn’t impede your efforts to…’sink into the pillow’? Is that correct?”

“I have closed the drapes in every room in the house and will be using a flashlight to traverse our home at night so please, rest easy.”

All for the love of him. He sniffed, due to the emotion welling up inside of him and also his sinus issues. He kissed Kevin’s hand and rolled over on his side. Begrudgingly he’d accepted that lying on his back in the state he was in was not advisable as he kept waking up during the night after being deprived of air. And there were reports that he was beginning to snore which was unacceptable.

They woke up several hours later, the evening had set in but in the pitch black room it was difficult to tell. Raymond sat up, grabbed a tissue and blew into it. He turned to his right where Kevin was struggling to disentangle himself from the blankets. 

“I feel much better.” Raymond declared softly, smiling.  
Kevin, free from the blankets and feeling his headache subsiding only glared. “Pass the tissues please, Raymond.” He asked, sniffing.


	4. There you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raymond has trouble sleeping after coming back from witness protection and it's a problem but it's also okay

When Raymond came back from witness protection, he woke up several times in the night. 

Sometimes from the pain of his injury, sometimes from the fear that someone was in the room with them. The most painful were the times he awakened, terrified that it had all been a dream and he’d find himself back in that stifling fake house. 

He had several dreams of that nature and in his sleep-addled state reality and fiction looked largely the same. All bedrooms looked the same at night, he decided. 

He was sleeping on his side, turning and tossing in a way that he hated. That was how Greg slept. Restless and wild, as if trying to make up for all the negative space.  
It was hot in Florida, unbearably so at times but he would always be met with a crushing loneliness when he changed his position to lay on the other side of the bed. The cooler side was...missing. It was lack and it tore a hole through him every single time it touched his skin, feverish with want.

Every time he woke he turned and reached out and was met with another outstretched hand.  
“Just a dream.” Kevin would mumble, voice as low and soft as anything. A direct contrast to his husband’s own heart which was beating too fast too fast too fast- “I’m here, Raymond.”

“...Yes.” He agreed, laying back down but not letting his hand slacken and fall away. Kevin didn’t either and he was thankful for that. His heart lurched, perhaps tripping over itself. “There you are.”

It was the perfect temperature in his home. The agreed-upon optimal temperature for the time of month and stage of day.  
Raymond stared across the darkness at Kevin, who was lightly dozing. He squeezes his hand and Kevin responded in turn without waking. It was warm, too warm for this heat but he knew for a fact that he would rather die than sever this wonderful, comforting link.


End file.
